Kiddin' the Kitten
"Kiddin' the Kitten" is the final 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in April and released in May. Script NOTICE: The story may not have swearing in it. It starts off with a house and a woman is heard screaming. Inside, mice are seen stealing food while the mistress is on the table scared shooing the rodents. Mistress: Ohhh shoo! Go away go away! Shoo shoo! A mouse with hair then stops and starts copying her acts. Mouse: "Woo hooo shoo shoo woooo!" Faaaa! He then walks off carrying cheese. Mistress: Nudsworth? Nudsworth! Ohh where is that good for nothing cat! I never find him when I need him! It then shows a fat cat laying in a cat bed while mice are seen taking food. A mouse stops by and takes a sardine and then snaps his fingers at him before walking off. Nudsworth: Ohhh one of these days, I'm gonna have to buy me a mouse trap! He then swallows the sardine he is holding whole and hiccups. Mistress: NUDSWORTH... Nudsworth: Oh well, here comes trouble for Nudsworth. Mistress: NUDSWORTH! Nudsworth: Meeoaah? Mistress: Don't "yeah" me! You good for nothing loafer! If you don't get up right now and take care of those mice, OUT YOU GO! And you better remember that! She then leaves while Nudsworth gets up. Nudsworth: EEEEK! What a revolting development this is! Come on, I've known Nudsworth for years! I mean, I don't mind a honest day's work unless someone does it for me. (He suddenly gets an idea) And this might be the way to get someone to do so! He grabs a paper and a sign, writes on it and goes outside. He then nails the sign on the wall, heads back inside and is seen getting dressed as a teacher. The sign reads "ACME SCHOOL OF MOUSE CATCHING. ONLY FOR THE SMALLEST OF KITTENS.". Nudsworth: Ho Ho Nudsworth, you'd make a great college professor! Too bad you didn't get past third grade! Suddenly, a door knock is heard and he goes to it quickly to answer. He looks around and a cute meow is heard. He looks down to see a creamy yellow white kitten with a blue bow tie. Nudsworth: Oh there you are! Kitten: Meow! Nudsworth: So, you wanna learn how to do mouse catching huh? Kitten: Meow meow meow! Nudsworth: Well come on in my boy! You can't start mouse catching earlier enough! (Breaks the fourth wall while taking the kitten inside the house) For me! The next scene shows Nudsworth with the kitten. Nudsworth: Now my boy, there is no greater experience in mouse catching. And I am gonna start you right off the hook! For mouse catching that is. He then gets a fishing rod and attaches the kitten on it. Nudsworth: First time we send Pupil to a kitchen to catch a mouse, we hook this safety line on him! Can't afford to lose a sucker! (Gets shocked and clears his throat) Pupil you know... (He then prepares to make the kitten get into the kitchen) When you catch a mouse, give two tugs on the line and I will hold you in! He then fishes the kitten inside the kitchen. The kitten looks around and a ton of mice are seen stealing food from the fridge. The mice are also seen going into the hole with the food. The kitten then meows loudly and chases after them. One of the daring mice taunts him and runs off while the kitten chases after him. It then shows the fishing line going all over the place while the kitten chases after the mouse. They eventually jump on a table. The mouse then throws some butter on the side and the kitten slips off and lands his bum on a trash bin. The mouse then taunts him and runs off while the kitten meows and chases after him. It then hides into it's hole and the kitten gets an idea. He then puts a cheese on his middle finger and puts his thumb near it. The cheese sniffing mouse comes out and grabs it, only for him to get hit in the head by the kitten. The kitten then grabs the mouse by the tail and pulls the line. Nudsworth brings him back and it shows him holding the mouse. Nudsworth: Well what took you so long boy? You must have gotten it the hard way? He then sees the mouse the kitten is holding. Nudsworth: Huh... only one teeny mouse? Now look son, you are gonna have to better then that to graduate from good ol' ACME... now, let's get back in there and catch a mass of mice! He then fishes him back into the kitchen and he looks around to see three mice. He meows loudly and they run back into their holes. The kitten then goes to the fridge and grabs a large oven cheese. He then puts ball bearings into the holes of the cheese and takes it near the mouse holes. He then puts some signs that say "ON THE HOUSE", "FOR FREE" and "COME AND GET IT!". The kitten then hides behind a corner. The mice then come out and quickly eat up the cheese before going back into their holes. Meanwhile, the kitten pulls the line and Nudsworth pulls him back. Nudsworth: Well, where are they son where's the mice? What's the point of tugging on the line when you ain't got a solitary mouse?? The kitten then gets out a magnet and a ton of mice get attached to it. Nudsworth: Jumping ja hose a fat the kid's hit the jackpot! He then smiles and gives him the cage. Nudsworth: Fill er up boy! (Laughs the breaks the fourth wall) Looks like Nudsy's keeping this good ol' happy home! Mistress: Nuuudsworth! He then looks in shock and quickly gets an paper and curls it up. Nudsworth: (Speeding up in hurry) Congratulations you have graduated from ACME house of mouse catching here's your diploma I hope you become loyal to the feline house of mouse catching service never forget your strategy and what your mother told you and good BYE! He then pushes the kitten out of the house and goes back to the living room. He holds the cage with slight grip as the mistress comes in. Mistress: Mice... dozens of them. Why Nudsy! You must have caught every mouse in the house! The kitten looks at this with anger. Nudsworth: Meeeyeah! Mistress: And to think I scolded you... why you come in right in the kitchen and I'll get you some sardines! The two then go into the kitchen while the kitten looks at this with shock and anger. He then grabs a glass of water, opens the cage and pours it on the mice making them get up and bounce off. The kitten goes outside of the house and screaming is heard. The kitten looks through from a open hole from the door and sees the mice kidnapping Nudsworth hitting him in the head with a mallet while the mistress is seen on a small chair surrounded by mice screaming. Mistress: HELP!!! NUDSWORTH GET THEM!!! AHHHH!!! The kitten then goes inside and punching noises are heard. A ton of mice are seen being kicked out of the house. The kitten is seen holding the last mouse and throws him out. The next scene shows the kitten laying in Nudsworth's cat bed while the name of him is scratched out. He is seen eating sardine lazy and acting like Nudsworth. Mice are seen from the hole of the door and come inside. They then take a bunch of food and the kitten looks at them. One of the mice then grabs a sardine and snaps his fingers at the kitten. Kitten: You know, one of these days I'm gonna have to buy me a mouse trap! He then swallows the sardine fish and it irises out on him ending the episode. Trivia * This marks the debut of Nudsworth and the unnamed kitten. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Nudsworth Episodes Category:The Kitten Episodes Category:Mistress Episodes Category:The Mice Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program